


Selfies

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell), The boy (Movie)
Genre: Other, Pictures, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You convince Brahms to take selfies with you, but you hate the pictures of yourself.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Selfies

“Gross.” You mumbled to yourself, scrolling through pictures on your phone. You had convinced Brahms to take some selfies with you earlier, and he had been surprisingly agreeable about it. He especially loved the filters and how they registered his mask as a face.

His favorite filters were the ones with pretty make up, and the ones that made hearts and leaves appear all over the screen. Brahms absolutely detested the filters that distorted his face, he didn’t even want to look at those.

The selfie-taking process had actually lasted for a few hours, as you had showed him that sometimes you could take a video and the filters would change your voice. The two of you only really stopped when your phone battery died.

Your phone had been left on its own to charge while you fixed dinner, Brahms rambling on in the background about how excited he was to ‘see how they turned out,’ even though you had explained that he already had seen them during the process. He also said, “We should print out the best ones!” And you didn’t have the heart to tell him that no one printed off pictures anymore, and especially not selfies with filters.

You loved how excited Brahms had been, and you loved how, now, you actually had pictures of him on your phone. What you didn’t love was your pictures.

No matter what angle, no matter what pose, you always had something bad to say about your body. Even if the picture was focused on your face, all you’d be able to see was how weird your arm looked, or your chin, or any other number of things that people had been trying to convince you weren’t ugly for years.

Pressing the crop button, you were about to edit yourself out when you felt Brahms at your back.

“What are you doing?” He asked, nuzzling his face in your hair.

“I’m just going to edit myself out so I only have pictures of you.” You explained, pressing the crop button.

“No!” Brahms snapped, jerking your phone out of your hand.

You blinked in surprise, looking at your now-empty hand before looking over at Brahms.

Brahms was glaring at the newly cropped picture before holding out the phone to you. “Change it back!”

You blinked again. “Why? I look terrible in that picture.”

You were prepared to hear the usual things that were said when you admitted how much you hate seeing yourself in pictures. ‘You need to get over that,’ or ‘it’s not that bad,’ or ‘but you look fine!’ People tried to make you feel better, but nothing they said ever changed how you viewed yourself. It made you feel worse, like everyone was lying to you so you wouldn’t feel so bad about how bad you looked.

Which was why it really took you by surprise when Brahms said none of the above.

“A picture without you in it isn’t a picture worth having!” He said, shoving the phone back in your hand. “Change it back!”

You sat there for a moment, stunned silent, before a slow grin broke out on your face. “If you say so.” You laughed slightly, pressing the ‘undo’ button. You might not have liked how you looked, but Brahms had a very unique talent of making you feel desirable in other ways.


End file.
